


I'M YOU, JUST SEXIER

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Adam, Self-cest, Time Travel, Young Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting home from the Clive Davis Pre-Grammy Party, all that Adam wants is to take a shower and sleep, but he quickly notice that that's not gonna happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'M YOU, JUST SEXIER

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I officially back!  
> Here's a little something I've been wanting to write for a while now. Hope u enjoy it.  
> (Fair warning: this is not beta-ed, so any mistakes are my own)

With a relieved sigh, Adam closes the front door behind him and turns the lights on. It had been a full long day, but a great one too. He was ready to shed his black tie clothes off, have a last drink and then dive into his king sized soft bed, but then he hears a soft knock on the door.

“‘Da fuck…” – he mutters – “Who’s this?”

“I… ah… My name is Adam.” – Says a ratter familiar voice – “Can I use your phone please? I think I’m lost.”

 _Adam? What kind of joke is that?_ The singer thinks.

“Sir? Please?”

Not knowing what to expect, he opens the door, just a crack really, and looks outside.

“What the actual fuck?” – He shouts, opening the door completely.

Looking back at him, at the other side is a younger, darker, tanned and much disoriented version of himself.

“I’m really sorry to bother you at this hour, sir…” – The younger Adam say but then he stops, blinks, rubs his eyes and then blinks again – “Do I know you? You seem very familiar…”

“Not yet, but you will. Come on in.”

“Thank you. It’ll only be a minute, really.”

“Before anything… How did you reach my front door? The gate is closed.”

The younger man stops and scratches his head.

“As a matter of fact, I don’t have a clue. As far as I know a few moments ago I was at Black Rock Desert in my tent, trying to sleep after a really weird trip from some really weird mushrooms and when I opened my eyes, I was laying on your doorsteps.”

“And you don’t find it at least a bit strange?”

“I would, if I didn’t have some friends with a taste for really bizarre pranks.”

Adam laughs and crosses his arms over his broad chest.

“Indeed you do. Burning Man can be wild. I can’t quite remember what happened there the last time…”

“Were you at Burning Man too? Maybe we saw each other there and that’s why you look so familiar.”

“No Adam. That’s not why you think I’m familiar. Come here. Take a closer look at my face.”

Young Adam arches an eyebrow but complies and takes a step closer to the stranger. He’s handsome. Very handsome indeed with the dark brown hair combed in a neat quiff and the sides cut short. He has strong face features complete with a rater angular chin and chiseled nose. His brows are perfectly plucked and his eyes…

“Holly shit!” – He shouts, taking a step back – “I… You… You’re… Like… I’m…”

“You are me, I am you. That’s what you’re trying to say. Yes.”

Life’s strange. In one moment you are staring at an older version of yourself and then, you’re on your back glaring at ceiling lights only seconds away from blacking out completely.

Adam sighs and kneels beside his younger self, than reaches for his arm and circles his waist, pulling the dead weight over his shoulder. He climbs the stairs, not without some difficulty, and kicks his bedroom door open. The singer then accommodates his guest on the bed and sits on a nearby chair, waiting for him to wake up.

It happens soon enough, but Adam is almost asleep when he hears shuffling on his bed.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Baby Me.” – he says with a smile.

“What happened?”

“You passed out in shock. I brought you to my bedroom, hope you don’t mind.”

“What am I doing here?”

“I just told you. You passed out…”

“No! What am I doing here in your house… my house…” – he stops, confused and takes a deep breath – “This house. I suppose I’m in the future, right? Since you look older. Or is it an alternative universe like in that TV show?”

“I don’t think we are in an episode of ‘The Twilight Zone’ Baby Me…”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Why? You are like a baby… So young and cute. God! How old are you? 25?”

“26.” Young Adam retorts, crossing his arms over his chest “And how old are you?”

“34” Adam says and relaxes into the chair.

“34? That’s fucking ancient!”

“Yeah… Whatever.” – A bit more than a little annoyed at his past self, Adam gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. – He had all but forgotten how turning 30 used to disturb him back then.

“Uh… Adam…” – He hears the other call – “Why do you think I’m here?”

Ah! The million dollars question! He sighs and shrugs off his black jacket, trying not to ruin the white orchid in the lapel.

“I don’t know.” – He says, stepping out of the bathroom – “A lot of people have asked me what I would say to my younger self, so maybe that’s it. Someone or something gave me the chance to discover that.”

“And why, may I ask, are you not freaking out like me?”

“Stranger things have happened.” – Adam says, shrugging.

“Ha! Like what? What could possibly be stranger than talking to your past self?”

“Being the lead singer for Queen, for example.”

“Shut the fuck up! You’re kidding me!”

“No, I’m not.” – Adam smiles broadly, then reaches for his phone and flips his photo gallery until he finds a pic from him with the guys from Queen to show his younger version. – “They are really cool. Look.”

Young Adam grabs the phone and stares at the screen, wordless.

“My God! How did that happened?”

“Well, I’m not sure what I can tell you…”

“Oh c’mon!”

“No! We have to be careful! Anything I tell you might change your future… change my life, and I do love my life right now, thank you very much.”

“I guess you’re right… Things seem to have happened really smoothly to you… Me…”

“Us.” Adam smiles and sits beside young Adam on the bed. “Maybe I can answer some of your questions, though…”

“Oh! Perfect! Ok… Ah, let me see…” – He thinks and thinks and Adam can almost see the gears in his brain working before he widens his eyes – “Are my parents alive?”

“Yes, of course! Mom’s here in LA, dad’s still in San Diego. And Neil is one step away from getting married.”

“Neil’s getting married? Cool! What about you?”

“I’m not getting married. I’m very much single right now.”

Young Adam’s face falls visibly.

“So Brad and I…”

“No, dear. I’m sorry.” – Adam felt the urge to hug his past self and indulges to it, remembering how moral support was important to him at that age – “Don’t worry, there will be others. There will be heartache too, but you’ll be happy. Just keep your eyes open for the unexpected.”

He nods and sniffs, but keep his head on Adam’s shoulder a little longer before getting back to his questions. “Do I have a career?”

“Yes. And a quite successful one, if I may say so myself.”

“So, I won’t be at the chorus much longer?”

“No you won’t. You’ll make a decision that will change your life forever.”

“What decision?!” – Young Adam shouts, grabbing his older self by the shoulders.

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you…”

“Of course you are! I have no clue about what to do with my life! If you can, please help me!”

Adam looks at his past self and sighs. He remembers how it felt back then. Wanting to step up his game, but not having a clue of how to do it. He remembers having some sort of epiphany during Burning Man, which had lead him to audition for American Idol… Maybe he was supposed to be that epiphany… What a weird full circle moment!

“Well… I remember that you want something more. You want a career in music, right?” – Younger Adam nods – “Then you have to make it happen. Things won’t fall in your lap while you’re reading your lines in the back of the Pantages! You already know what you have to do, but you’re afraid of failing. All I’ll say to you is don’t. Don’t be afraid. Take the chance and it will pay back. Big time!”

“Really?”

“Yes. Look around! This house is mine. I have an awesome car and more clothes than places to wear them. But most importantly, I have my music and my amazing fans that love what I do and support me no matter what.”

“Yeah, but you did it. Not me… You’re awesome, and classy and beautiful, and my God! So hot!”

Adam chuckles and pushes the black fringe off young Adam’s face.

“I’m you, remember?”

“You’re a better version of me.”

“I’m an older, more mature version of you. I grew into it. But you’ll see all of it happening, don’t worry. Your experiences will mold you into me. And who knows? Maybe you’ll be better than me!”

“I can’t imagine how!”

“The possibilities are endless! Now, is there anything else you want to know?”

“Just a billion… But…” – Young Adam shuts his mouth, suddenly too embarrassed to voice his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"C'mon Baby Me, I know you want to ask something important."

Young Adam's face only gets redder and redder, which surprises the older singer. Suddenly, he knows what the other’s thinking.

"I know that devious mind, Adam. Tell me what you want."

"No. It's too embarrassing."

"Nothing is embarrassing when you're talking to yourself."

Finally, after some excruciating moments, young Adam lets his head hang over his chest and says "I was just wondering if it would be too narcissistic of me to want to know what it's like to kiss myself."

Adam laughs a husky laugh and gets closer “I wouldn't miss this opportunity. Would you?"

Hearing the older man’s voice so close makes Young Adam look up and notice that their faces are mere inches away, the plumped, freckled lips shinning as the other Adam licks them.

When their lips finally touch, it’s weird and kind of alien, but familiar and comfortable at the same time. yAdam recognizes his own scent, but he notices the perfume his older self is using and it’s good, intoxicatingly good. Sexy and mature…

The next step is touching his skin, discovering if it feels like he’s touching himself or someone else. His fingers run for the buttons in the white tailored shirt, opening them in a rush that looks a lot like desperation. He finally reaches the end of the string of buttons, but his breathing is so rushed, that he has to pause and take a deep breath.

Adam smiles against the skin of his neck and straightens his spine, shrugging his shoulders to get rid of the shirt and notice that yAdam is staring at his broad, firm chest.

“Do you like what you see?” He jokes, than remember that yAdam did not came across those lyrics yet.

“I do… God, you’re so hot! Look at those tattoos!” yAdam grabs Adam’s arm and flips it this and that way. “This Q is seriously cool!”

Adam smiles and observes his younger self admiring the work in his skin, feeling the excited touch turn soft and then excited again.

“What does OOFTA means?”

“A lot of things, really. I did it for someone…”

“I can’t believe you actually got a boyfriend tattoo. I grew older to become an idiot?”

“Shut up! He’s special.”

“What happened then?”

“Life. We’re still friends, though.”

“Of course you are. I thought I would have stopped with that excruciating habit by your age.”

“It’s not excruciating! It’s a good habit to keep.”

“Yeah right.” yAdam rolls his eyes and lean back on the head board.

“So, have you quite finished your explorations?”

yAdam bites his lips and his eyes travel south to the black pants Adam’s still wearing.

“C’mon here.” He says, pulling Adam over his body and joining their lips again.

yAdam's hands fly right to Adam's butt and squeezes, drawing a contented grunt from the older man.

They are still kissing, but Adam is also busy pushing yAdam’s t-shirt up and off.

"You're so tanned!" he says, lowering his lips until he finds yAdam's collar bone and chest. "I miss having time to actually take a sunbath. I feel like a worm."

"But a very hot worm... And so muscular!" yAdam says, trusting his hand between their bodies to undo Adam's pants.

Adam laughs and sucks a mark in yAdam's chest, between his nipples.

"Ow!" the other exclaims.

"It's for you to remember me tomorrow morning." Adam says with a devious grin while approaching yAdam's crotch. His pajama pants are out of the way in no time. Adam is looking at the erection before him with hungry eyes, but then, yAdam starts to giggle.

“Care to share the joke with the rest of the class, Baby Me?”

yAdam grunts at the pet name and huffs an annoyed breath.

“I was just thinking that I’m about to discover if I’m as good at giving head as I think I am.”

“I’m better.” Adam says and lowers his head all the way down, taking him in his mouth, until his nose reaches the other’s belly.

“Holly shit!” yAdam shouts, grabbing Adam by the hair, dismantling the perfect quiff.

Adam then goes up again, caressing the down side with his tongue and pulling off with a sweet kiss right on the tip of yAdam’s hard on. “You’re lucky I don’t have a concert in the next few days. I don’t do that often you know? It’s bad for the voice…”

“Shut up and suck me!”

“Patience Baby Me. Be a good boy and reach for the pouch in the drawer on your left, please.”

yAdam shifts on the bed and opens the drawer, retrieving the velvet bag, inside of it are a string of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

“I like the way you think!” He says and Adam smirks at him while reaching for the bag. “That’s very classy, by the way.”

“I am classy! Now lay back and enjoy.”

yAdam is more than happy to comply and do what the other said, spreading his legs to give him more space.

When he smells the scent of cinnamon in the air, he knows he’s in for a treat, but he’s in no way prepared to the combined attack of Adam’s tongue and fingers, caressing and teasing his rim and perineum.

He loses his breath and seem to continue to be out of it as Adam leaves a trails of light bites and nail racks along his thigh at the same time his index finger nudges inside of his hole.

Opening someone up is Adam’s second favorite part, for he can lavish in the moans the guy is letting out and work his fingers around to discover which move produces what sounds. But the best part is always when he finds the prostate. That sweet magical spot that makes a grown man purr like a kitten… Or moan like a whore.

“Adam!” His younger version bites off “Stop fucking teasing and fucking fuck me already!”

“Patience Baby Me!” He says again, enjoying every second of this experience.

He has three fingers rotating easily inside yAdam’s hole when he finally decides to go on with it and fuck himself. The thought makes him giggle and the young man on the bed to look at him quizzically. Adam shakes his head and puts on a condom.

“Ready for it Baby Me?”

“Fuck you!”

“That’s exactly what I intend to do.” He says with a smirk “Take a deep breath; let me hear that gorgeous voice of yours.”

Saying that, Adam fucks into him in one swift, strong movement, milking a long moan from yAdam’s lips.

His trusts are quick and passed, his fingers grabbing the soft skin of the other’s hips. The only sounds in the room are their heavy breathing and bodies slapping against each other.

When the heat starts to pool in his guts, yAdam opens his eyes to look at his future self. He feels that he must memorize that scene for some reason. The last thing he sees before his orgasm makes him close his eyes again, is Adam looking back at him and he notices that his eyes shine like gemstones in the well lit room.

“Fuck!” They say at the same time, as Adam spills his seed inside the condom and yAdam comes all over himself.

Adam lies down beside his past self and takes a big breath, getting rid of the used condom.

“Who would have guessed that fucking yourself would be such a turn on?!” He says, with a tired laugh.

“Indeed! I’m exhausted!”

“Relax a little. I’ll go grab a towel for you to clean up…”

“No need.” yAdam says, pulling Adam’s arm over his shoulder and getting confortable on the pillows, ready to sleep. He dozes off in no time and Adam follows suit.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, yAdam wakes up. Adam’s not spooning him anymore, but their legs are entwined all the same.

He looks around for a moment, the lights are still on and he can pay attention to the room decoration. It’s softer than he would choose for himself, he thinks and then laughs, because he indeed chose this for himself.

Funny how a person can change in a few years, he ponders, while getting up and into the ensuite bathroom. He washes his face and chest and uses the toilet. When he comes back to the bedroom, Adam’s still fast asleep, so he turn off the lights and decides to explore the house.

On the second floor, he finds another bedroom, some media room and an office. He enters the last and every time his conscience tries to dissuade him, he says to himself that this is his house, and those are his stuff.

“Or they will be…” He mutters, flicking the light switch on. “Wow!”

There are several awards on shelves around the room. No Grammys or Oscars, but most of them are from foreign countries. “Wow!” he says again.

It’s comforting to see all of that. Especially when you’re in such a dead end in your career. Adam said he already knows what to do to change that, but he doesn’t.

He could finally move to New York and try Broadway, but just the thought of it scares the shit out of him, besides, he doesn’t want to be a musical theater star anymore. He wants to make music, his own music. Be himself onstage and off…

He’s looking absentmindedly to photos on crazy frames hanging from the walls when one of them gets his attention. He’s with Ellen DeGeneres! And in another one… Oprah?! “Holly shit!” Jimmy Kimmel… “Larry King? Who’s this guy with me?” He mutters “I look pretty much the same, so this can’t be too far in the future…” Barbara Walters… “Why in Hell would she want to interview me?”

“Her Most Fascinating People segment, a few years back.”

“Holly shit! You scared the living shit out of me!”

“I could say the same. And that’s what you get for snooping around other people’s house in the middle of the night.” Adam leaves his place against the doorframe.

“It’s not other people’s house. It’s my house.”

“Not yet. And I told you that you can’t know too much about your future.”

“I know, I know. Sorry. I’m just really lost. I was hoping to find some answers in your past…”

“You’ll do great. Trust me. Who would know better?” Adam smiles sweetly again and hugs his younger self. “Just stay true to yourself, ok? Trust your instincts and stay close to our friends and family. They will help.”

yAdam nods against Adam’s bare chest.

“Come back to bed now. It’s late.”

With his hand in Adam’s, yAdam looks around one last time and that’s when he sees it. A photograph that he hadn’t notice before.

Ryan Seacrest! American Idol! That’s it!

All of the sudden, yAdam feels his feet get numb. When he looks down, he sees that they are disappearing.

“Adam!” The older singer turns around and his eyes widen in shock. “I think I’m leaving…” yAdam says, with tears in his eyes. “I can feel my sleeping bag under me… I… I don’t wanna go… Not yet!”

“I don’t want you to go too, but we can’t help it. Just remember what I said, ok?”

yAdam nods and the tears go down his face. Adam takes his face between his hands and kisses him while he disappears.

“Bye, Baby Me.” He whispers to the empty hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos, plz  
> Luv ya all


End file.
